Harry Potter e as fics em português do ff.net
by Kasumi-chan
Summary: Harry Potter+Português+Humor+Parody+Saz,a doida+Tédio+Uma boa causa= Essa fic! Leia,você vai gostar!Tenho certeza!


Â»Harry Potter e as fics em portuguÃªs no FF.net  
  
Notas iniciais: Que tÃ­tulo longoooo!!!O_O Muito bem,isso aqui Ã© uma fic sim. NÃ£o Ã© brincadeira nÃ£o!Temos que trazer mais fics aqui pra sessÃ£o de HP do ff.net! SÃ©rio mesmo, tem mais fics em espanhol do que em portuguÃªs!E como uma das primeiras pessoas a colocar fanfics aqui na Ã¡rea de portuguÃªs,estou desenvolvendo esta fic que vai ser no estilo de um crossover entre o mundo de Harry Potter e o nosso! Espero que gostem,e nÃ£o esqueÃ§am do REVIEW! Preciso de opiniÃµes!  
  
BlaBlaBla: Harry Potter nÃ£o pertence a mim,Ã© da tia J.K. Rowling e da Warner Bros.! Isso Ã¦,quem jÃ¡ nÃ£o sabe?  
  
Z?*Z?*Z?*Z?*  
  
CapÃ­tulo 1 - "O velho laptop"  
  
Era mais um dia comum para Harry Potter. Ele estava na casa dos tios passando o verÃ£o. Mas o que poderia ser um tÃ©dio,virou diversÃ£o. Harry encontrou um laptop quebrado de Duda e conseguiu conserta-lo! AlÃ©m de poder conversar com Hermione em algum bate-papo,poderia fazer suas tarefas da escola com mais seguranÃ§a! Era sÃ³ digitar tudo no pequeno laptop e em Hogwarts fazer um feitiÃ§o rÃ¡pido transformando tudo em pergaminho.  
  
Tudo graÃ§as ao Duda.Ã‰ uma frase um tanto irÃ´nica,nÃ£o? Mas Ã© verdade,e as vezes a verdade Ã© uma coisa absurda e temos que enfrenta-la! E Harry iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde que a verdade pode ser muito mais confusa do que um sonho maluco! Muito mais confusa que um bando de nudistas correndo pela rua de...roupa!  
  
Harry abriu o laptop e comeÃ§ou a configurar a internet. Minutos depois ele jÃ¡ estava digitando o "www" no Internet Explorer. Ele foi ver os favoritos e tinha um link lÃ¡. Estava escrito...  
  
"Fanfiction.net?",perguntou-se Harry em voz baixa.  
  
***Enquanto isso,na casa de Saz.***  
  
A garota era de um tipo estranho.O cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo bem alto, ele era moreno claro,e ela tinha os olhos castanhos e comuns. Mas o que era ainda mais interessante Ã© que ela estava olhando para a tela de um computador e digitava rÃ¡pido alguma coisa.  
  
"W,w,w...ponto...fan...fiction...ponto...net.Ã‰ isso!Aqui vou eu!",ela exclamou apertando enter.  
  
***Nos dois lugares ao mesmo tempo***  
  
Tanto na casa de Saz como na de Harry(ou melhor,na os Dursley) os computadores brilharam,sugando os dois para dentro dos computadores. Harry gritava enquanto se sentia enjoado,querendo morrer logo. Se Ã© que ele iria morrer. Saz olhava para os lados e quando percebeu,finalmente,que estava caindo,deu um grito agudo de quebrar qualquer janela em pedacinhos.  
  
Mas derrepente os dois cairam em algo fofo,que lembrava gelatina. Mas dava para se ouvir mais do que dois gritos. Eram vÃ¡rios gritos,muitos deles.  
  
Harry olhou envolta e viu vÃ¡rias pessoas.Todos tinham o mesmo olhar confuso que ele. Depois de observar as pessoas atentamente por um segundo ele percebeu onde estavam. Era uma sala enorme e cheia de computadores enormes,imprimindo textos em vÃ¡rias lÃ­nguas. Mas a mÃ¡quinha mais prÃ³xima dele podia-se ler "PortuguÃªs" e foi a que terminou o seu trabalho mais rÃ¡pido.  
  
Ele ouviu algumas pessoas conversando em inglÃªs e dizendo coisas como "flames ou R&R". EntÃ£o uma onda gigante cobriu todos e derrepente...  
  
SAZ- Para tudooooo!!!PARA TUDOOOOO!!!!! Isso aqui tÃ¡ podre,eu cansei!! Era pra ser uma fic de humor,sabiam?SABIAM?SABIAAAAAAMMMMMM!?!?!?!? Mas como eu sou boazinha vou direto ao ponto: VOCÃŠ ACABA DE SER PEGO NUMA PIADINHA SEM GRAÃ‡A! ISSO Ã†! ESSA FANFIC NÃƒO EXISTE,FOI SÃ" UMA PIADA PRA ENCHER O SACO! SÃ‰RIO,EU ESTAVA MORRENDO DE TÃ‰DIO!!!!!!!!!  
  
T.....H......E.....E.....N.....D..... *fala fraco,pois tem muita gente me enforcando*  
  
Z?*Z?*Z?*Z?*  
  
Notas finais: Muahahahahaha!A Ãºnica parte sÃ©ria dessa coisa sÃ£o as "notas iniciais". SÃ©rio mesmo, tem poucas fics em portuguÃªs nessa sessÃ£o.Ajudem a promover a Ã¡rea de Harry Potter em portuguÃªs! Divulguem para os amigos,mas trazer mais gente pra essa sessÃ£o,porque eu tenho certeza que vamos descobrir muitas fanfics interessantes desse modo!  
  
~INVADER SAZ~ 


End file.
